Automotive engine mounts typically comprise several blocks of viscoelastic material positioned between the engine and the frame of a vehicle. The viscoelastic material provides damping and isolates the engine from the frame with respect to vibration and shock. This form of flexible mounting protects the engine from shock and vibration transmitted to the frame from the vehicle's suspension system and also isolates the passenger compartment from vibration caused by engine operation.
Being close to the engine, the engine mounts are subjected to a harsh thermal environment. Heat is transferred to unprotected mounts by both conduction and radiation. When subject to such heat, the viscoelastic material tends to break down more rapidly, causing possible failure of the mounts. There is clearly a need for a shield that can be easily integrated with the engine mount and which can reduce both the conductive and radiant heat transfer to it from the engine.